Believe
by HoldingoutforaHero96
Summary: Dallas is always the cool popular jock, but what if someone makes him believe in love. Will he go for it or can't he shake of being a player.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody!**

**a new story**

**hope you all like**

**I had this in my head for a while **

**please let me know what you think!**

**I do not own degrassi**

**Dallas pov**

My life is great

Joking around

Being the captain of the ice hockey team

Nothing is really missing

I'm like the most popular guy here in school.

I'm ruling Degrassi.

I look around the cafeteria.

Everybody looks up to us: the ice hounds

I take another bite from my piece of pizza

And listen to how Owen's date went last night.

He had a date with a girl from our English class.

'So where did you take her?' Luke asks.

'Little miss steaks, they have the best food.' Owen answers.

'And if it doesn't work out with your date, they also have some cute waitresses.' I say

Everybody laughs.

'My date was way cuter. And it did work out. Really good.' Owen continues.

The bell rings.

'See you guys this afternoon at practice' I say while walking away

Time for Physics.

I take my seat.

Katie and Jake are their too…

Though I never would admit it.

I really liked Katie and I hate seeing her with Jake all the time.

Time to get over her.

She isn't that cute.

I just need to go out with someone new.

It's been a while since I've been on a date.

I hate hearing the other guys about their amazing dates…

No, I'm not jealous

How can I be, I'm the captain.

I'm mister popular here.

I can get every girl I want.

But first get through Physics.

…..

So I got through an boring hour of just making some useless assignments.

Now time for practice

I walk to the locker room

Campbell is already there.

'Hey' I say

'Hi' He responds

'Where is everybody?'

'There all looking at the new girl' He says

'what new girl?' I ask

'The one who is in my class. She's ice skating.'

'But we have practice' I say

'I don't think she knows how it all works yet.' He says carefully

'Then I'll explain it to her.' I say angry

'Dallas, don't be too hard. She just got here.' He asks

I ignore him.

I'll learn her how it works around here real quick.

When I walk in at our ice rink, I hear 'edge of glory' by lady gaga.

I see the whole team is standing there.

This girl is skating around.

She doesn't notice us.

It seems like she isn't really here.

With her head, I mean.

She jumps and turns.

It all looks amazing.

Then the song ends and she makes her final pose.

She skates to the radio when she notices us.

'O, I didn't know I had a public ' She smiles.

She is really pretty. She had blond curly hear that comes just over her shoulders.

She has pretty blue eyes. She is really skinny and looks great in that small white dress and her ice skates.

As captain I think it's my duty to speak up.

So I step forward.

'We actually have practice right now.' I say

'O, I'm so sorry I didn't know that. I just got here today and I saw the beautiful ice rink and thought I could test it out.' she says

'Well, you can't just use it. You have to reserve the ice rink.' I explain to her

'I didn't know but now I do so I'll reserve next time.'

'Good' I say

She nods and smiles again.

Seriously, didn't she get the message...

'Can you get of the rink then? Like now?' I ask irritated

'Sure' she steps of it and starts taking off her skates. Then grabs them and her radio. And walks towards the dress rooms. But then she stops and turns to me.

'Can I aks you something?' she asks

I'm surprised. She seemed so shy.

'Sure' I say

'Can you maybe be nicer next time'

I don't answer.

'Fine, let's try not to meet again then.' Then she walks to the dress room.

I see the whole team is watching me. She isn't shy at all.

She's actually pretty cool. Pretty and dares to speak what's on her mind.

I shake my thoughts away.

'Do you all want to stand here all day or are we going to practice?!' I shout to my team.

They all run back to the dressing room.

I definatly still rule this school.

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi **

**new chapter**

**hope you like it!**

**please review!**

**Dallas pov**

'good practice everyone' I say.

Everybody just nods.

We're all tired, it was a tough practice.

'Hey Cam, that new girl is in your class right?' Luke asks

'Yeah, why do you ask?' Cam responds.

'Maybe you can get me her number.' Luke says.

'You can't get it yourself?' Owen asks

I laugh.

Luke ignores it and pretends to not be embarrassed .

Even know you can see he is.

We all learned to cover it up.

We all know what it's like.

We're like brothers .

Brothers aren't always nice to each other.

They make jokes and laugh at each other.

That's just the way it is.

And we're all used to it.

'Come on guys, hurry up a bit' I say and start changing too.

After 15 minutes we're finally all ready.

'So are we going for a drink?' I ask

'No, I've got another date' Owen says.

'Well, we can go without you'

'I can't either, I'm going to Maya's' Cam says.

'I have to help my sister with some church stuff. I promised her. Sorry' Luke says.

'Okay, then I'll just go have fun by myself.' I say, I pretend not to care. That works best.

Everybody goes their own way.

I go to the mall. I get a coffee and start walking around.

I'm not really looking out so I bum into someone.

'O I'm so sorry' I say then I see it's the girl from the ice rink.

'I thought we agreed to never meet again.' She says.

'might be harder than you think' I look at her. She wears black jeans, a purple blouse and black boots with gold studs. She looks so good.

'Fine, then let's try to be normal to each other.' She says.

'Sure, I'm Dallas.' I hold out a hand.

'Hi, I'm Alice.' She grabs my hand.

'Do you want a coffee too?'

'I'd love to' She walks with me.

'A normal coffee? '

'Yeah seems just fine'

I get her a coffee. She takes a zip. 'It's horrible!' She shouts and then laughs

'It's the best coffee here' I smile at her.

'Then I'd better get some coffee from Holland'

'You're from Holland?'I ask.

'yeah, I was born and raised there. I just got here.' She tells me.

'Must be hard, new country, new language..' I say

'It is but not as difficult as the new students.' She smiles

I feel guilty. It's all hard on her and I was making it harder…

'Sorry, It's just I'm team captain I have to act like it.' I try to defend myself

'It's okay, I get it. I'm used to dealing with horrible popular guys.' She says

'Poor you, All as bad as me?' I ask

'Worse, they thought I was an easy target.'

I'm confused. 'Like bullying?'

'No, like getting into my pants'

I'm that kind of guy…. 'Hope you can avoid that guys here'

'Hope so too. But I have to go now. I need some new clothes.'

'Okay, sure. But we'll meet again?'

'Of course'

'Just to make sure we meet again, Can I have your number?'

'Depends, don't give it to someone else. Okay?'

'I'll keep it to myself.' I smile.

'Fine then, give me your phone.'

I hand it over. 'I can type it in myself.'

'Well so can I' She types something and then hands it over.

'It's your number right. You're not setting me up here, are you?'

'No and other wise you'll find out soon' She smiles

'Uhm.. Well I'd love to spend more time with you. But I don't want to be the one to keep you away from some new clothes.' I smile

'O yeah, I'd ask you to come but I really need to move on really fast. So I'll see you around.' She says

'You will' I smile.

She turns to me and gives me a hug. 'Bye'

'Bye' I say.

I call her number. Just to be sure she isn't setting me up. That I'll call a number and it turns out to be from some restaurant or something. I hear 'firework' from Katy Perry.

So I turn around and see Alicia picking up her phone from her purse.

She picks up 'I told you it wasn't a joke' She hangs up and walks away.

This girl..she's just…I don't have a word for it yet…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys **

**hope you like it**

**sorry I'm so late**

**busy with schoolwork**

**the next chapter might take some time too**

**hope you like it!**

**Dallas pov**

It's a new day.

I walk around school like I always do.

I feel maybe even more confident.

I got the number from the most wanted girl in school.

That just feels amazing.

I walk to our lunch table.

Owen is the only one there.

'Where's everybody?' I ask

'there either sick or I don't know.'

'Sick how sick? We have a game this Saturday!' I shout.

'Relax dude, it will all be fine.'

I relax and sit down.

The team is the most important thing I have.

Though I'd never admit it I won't be anything without them.

If there were no ice hounds..I don't know what I'd be…

I start eating my burger when Alice walks by 'Hi' she says.

'Heey' I smile.

She walks further. 'You can sit here' I say.

I want her to.

'No thanks.' She walks over to Campbell and his girlfriend.

'Lucky Cam. I wish I was in 10th grade right now.' Owen says.

I'm jealous. So I try not to be 'I don't need to be in 10th grade. I met her at the mall yesterday. Got her number'

'Really? Lucky you'

Owen was right I'm lucky and it was time I tried that luck out.

I text Alice:

_-Hi, Date tonight at 7? D _

I look over at her table.

She picks up her phone and looks at the text then she starts typing.

_-Dallas, you're not my type. I thought I made that clear yesterday…you're like that…you're like that guys I talked about..Alice _

I'm not used to people saying 'no' to me…

Especially not girls.

Why would she give me her number if she doesn't want to go out with me..

The bell rings

'Bye Owen I see you at practice'

'Bye'

….

Finally practice been waiting for it all day.

I walk in the locker room.

Only Owen, Campbell and Luke are there.

'Where's everybody?!' I shout.

'They all have the flu' Luke says

'It spreading' Owen says

'Then we don't have enough players for our game this Saturday!' I really get stressed now.

'We're 2 players short.' Cam says

'Wow, you can count!' I say sarcastic.

Owen walks to me 'Dude, calm down. You don't have to take this out on us'

I sight 'We have to find 2 players and other wise hope someone gets better'

'Should we still practice?' Luke asks

'With the three of us? No way. Go home. I'll see you all tomorrow' I say.

I have to work this out.

I can do this.

I go home.

Well home…the Torres's home.

But mine now too.

I make myself at home easy.

I call all the hockey players. They're all really sick except for Ingvar he got better unlike his brother.

So we need one more player then we can play the next game.

I make a sign and an audition list.

The sign says: _If you can skate and hockey come try out. _

Then the list:

_Some of the players got sick so now we're one men short for our game. If you can please try out to make our team stronger. Try-outs are today after school. Be there 4 o'clock sharp. _

_Don't forget to write your name down here. _

I'm a good captain.

…..

I'm scared no one will show up I don't have a plan B I think while I put up the sign and list.

Don't be so negative Dallas.

We're the coolest club in school.

Everybody wants to be in our team.

Don't worry Dallas.

I go to my first class.

The bell rings and Alice walks in.

'I think you have the wrong class, miss' My teacher says

'I'm so sorry. But I just got here and I'm really lost. Could you help me?' She asks.

'Dallas, why don't you show her to her class' He says

'Sir I don't thin-'I say

He interrupts me 'Go'

So I walk to her and lead her out of the class room.

'Sorry' she says

'I don't really mind missing class.' I say

'I didn't mean this. I meant sorry about rejecting you. Maybe you're different but I just have some bad experience with boyfriends.'

'It's okay, I'd rather not talk about it.' I say

'Okay' she says.

'Which class are you looking for?' I ask

'History' she answers.

'Okay' I walk her the right way. 'It's this class room' I knock and open the door.

'Dallas I think you have the wrong class' the teacher says.

'I'm just bringing you a lost girl' I push Alice to the door.

'Alice, how nice of you to show up'

'I'm sorry sir, I got lost.'

'How nice of Dallas to show you the way' the teacher says

'I love helping others' I say sarcastic.

**please review!**

**I'd really like your feedback **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey Guys!**

**I'm sorry I took forever!**

**I didn't really have inspiration. **

**But now I do. **

**SO here's (finally) a new chapter. **

**Sorry it's short but I hope you will like it anyway!**

**please leave a review!**

* * *

**Dallas pov**

After my classes I really wanted to know who signed up for the team.

So I walked to the list.

There are about 10 names on it.

I read all of them.

Loser

Loser

Loser

Loser

He's okay

Jake Martin! How could he

Moving on

Loser

Loser

Loser

What!?

Alice!

I turn away from the list.

I have to find her.

Right now.

I run down the hall.

She just had history.

I should go there.

Hope she's there.

I walk into the classroom

No one.

I look down the hall.

Maybe she's still there.

I walk into the classroom, no one there.

'Shout' I say.

'Watch your langue' O no, the teacher was just standing there.

'Sorry, sir' I'm always so lucky…not.

I walk out of the class.

I walk to the cafeteria.

I see her sitting with Cam and Maya and walk over to her.

'What were you thinking!' I shout.

'What did I do?' Cam asks

'Not you, You' I point at Alice.

She looks at me confused.

'Hockey?' I say 'You want to join the team'

'Yeah, I do. So?' she asks

'Why?' I respond irritated.

'Because I always liked ice skating, I think this way I can do what I love but then in a form that's totally new for me.' She says

'But you're a girl'

'So I've noticed before. What's your point?' she asks.

'It's a guys ice hockey team.' I say. 'Emphasis on guys'

'I know but there is no girls ice hockey team' she says.

'So then don't play hockey.'

'So if I understand you correctly I can't play hockey-something I really want to do-just because you don't want me in the team?' she asks.

'No, you can't play hockey because you're a girl and there only is a guys team.' I say.

'Then I guess you never read the rules.' She says.

'Do I look like I did?' I ask.

'No, you look like you never even opened a book your entire life.' She smiles.

'Maybe true.' I say

'But since I did. I know that when there isn't a girls ice hockey team a girl can join the guys.' She says.

'You're just making that up.' I say.

'It's in the rules but if you want to be sure.' She hands me the rule book but when I want to grab it she puts it back in her bag. 'But that would mean you have to open a book and we wouldn't want you to go through all that trouble so why won't you just take my word for it.' She smiles again.

I grab the book out of her bag and walk away angry.

I walk out of the cafeteria.

If already made a scene and now everybody is watching me.

I walk to the library and open the book.

I look for the right page.

Shout!

She's right.

What now?

Give up?

Yeah, like that's an option.

I'm Mike Dallas.

I'm not a quitter.

I'm a fighter.

Time for a new plan.

She still has to go through try outs.

She will never make the cut.

I'll make sure of that.

Alice you'd better be ready because this will be the hardest practice you'll ever experience.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**please let me know**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
